Uveitis refers to a large group of intraocular inflammatory diseases that can cause devastating visual loss in adults and children. This study establishes a clinical database and biospecimen repository for the identification of novel factors relevant to the pathogenesis, progression, and response to treatment of a wide spectrum of uveitic conditions. This study provides for standardized collection of longitudinal clinical data and for serial collection, processing, and storage of a variety of biospecimens. The clinical data set and biospecimen repository will be used to identify novel genetic factors, biomarkers, and experimental models associated with pathogenesis, progression, and response to treatment for various ocular and systemic conditions where inflammation of the uveal tract is present. Study Population: The study plans to accrue >500 participants with uveitis or related diseases. This will not be restricted by anatomical location or etiology with the inclusion of both idiopathic cases, infectious uveitis, scleritis and those cases linked to a disease known to be associated with an increased risk of intraocular inflammation (e.g., sarcoidosis, Behet's disease and multiple sclerosis (MS) and lymphoma). This is a prospective observational study of participants with intraocular inflammatory diseases incorporating: 1. A standardized follow-up and testing schedule with standard-of-care management of eye diseases; and 2. Collection of biospecimens for research purposes for which sampling does not incur more than minimal risk to participants. Outcome measures include the interaction of key parameters of disease phenotype (such as visual acuity and ocular imaging features) with genetic variants and other biomarkers identified from biospecimens and the characterization of new experimental models of eye health and disease.